


Stranger Day

by fortaelleren



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Talking About the Past, We're starting with some action, and horny Krueger, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: Sebastian watched Nikto closely as he revealed the truth about his escape from the KSK, somehow, he wanted the Russian to be disgusted with him, to back away and never have a high thought about him again. He wanted Nikto to hate him because that’s what normal people would do, that’s what Golem did, that’s what he did.
Relationships: Sebastian Krueger (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Nikto (Call of Duty)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stranger Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, here we are again with a longer OS about our fav boys!
> 
> I like to explore Golem and Krueger's relationship more without excluding Nikto from the narrative. I hope, I found a good way to include both. I also added some nsfw after a Twitter poll told me to do it with a 100% result.
> 
> So here we are:

Munich wasn’t so pretty if you really looked beyond the tourist hotspot, if you leave the designated paths through the city and walk away from all the people. Dirty alleys, filth adorning old houses, roughcast crumbling away in big patches on every second wall. Sebastian couldn’t stop counting the minor and major details he gathered by just looking around himself as he marched through the city together with three of his Armistice teammates. The few residents they encounter on their way to the RV shot them strange looks. Sebastian couldn’t blame them, the four of them surely looked like a bunch of dress-up clowns, were they wearing each of them a different uniform.

“I feel like a zoo animal.”, Domino muttered next to Sebastian.

“You’re not the one they look at.”, Otter replied. He was right though, between the four of them, Domino was the least notably dressed, her uniform didn’t differ all too much from normal, well-known combat gear. Otter, Sebastian and Nikto, however, wore all a set of custom, thrown-together gear, that rather served purpose than appearance.

“Why are we the ones strolling through that goddam city?”, Otter complained.

“Because Golem knows this place best and gave us the easier way.”, Sebastian answered him and earned a prying look from Nikto who walked on the other end of the group, next to Otter.

“These people have no idea we’re protecting them and they still dare to judge us.”, Otter complained further. “I mean, they didn’t even notice the terrorist. cell growing right among them.”

“You wouldn’t either if you’d just be a civilian.”, Domino said. “They’ve learned not to care too much about each other’s business. That’s why we’re here.”

“Maybe they should start to care if they don’t like soldiers of different nations running through their city.”

“Who taught you to whine so much?”, Sebastian grunted, looking at the Englishman. Otter narrowed his eyes, clearly thinking about an impudent response but he didn’t come up with one, so he remained quiet for the rest of the way to the RV which was located close to a warehouse that was supposed to be occupied by Al-Qatala men. Intel gave them the information that some of the Russian gas had made its way to Germany, not much but enough to reproduce the toxin in suffice amounts for attacking political and military facilities.

“Alpha 2-0, the is Charly 7-1, we’re approaching the AO.”, Sebastian informed the other team of their arrival.

“Copy that.”, Golem replied, his voice sounded pressed which wasn’t new to Sebastian. Golem avoided speaking to his former subordinate as much as he could. Bailing him out of custody for alleged murder had left a sour taste on his tongue and he wasn’t yet ready to rebuild their friendship from the million pieces it had shattered into. Sebastian would give him his time, was he glad to even see his old friend again.

Nikto took the front row as they reached the RV. He nodded towards Golem before he walked up to Bale and his brother Minotaur, both men giving Nikto a friendly pat on the shoulder. Sebastian envied the easiness they had around each other. Not because, he’d like to be on super friendly terms with the Bale twins but because he had taken an interest in the mysterious Nikto. Kamarov had told him that the Russian soldier wasn’t an easy one to get along with. There had been some major incident in the past that had shaped Nikto forever but Sebastian couldn’t hold anyone accountable for their actions since he didn’t even do it with his own. Anyway, he did miss to have a friend among the men he worked with, maybe Golem had spoiled him too much with his friendship back with the KSK and he wasn’t deserving it.

“Way’s been quiet.”, Otter told Golem. “Except some strangers.”

“People will know what happened when media is here to feast on our mission.”, Golem replied, not sparing Otter a glance as he studied the tablet in his hand. “We have small time window to go in. If our intel is correct, Al-Qatala has at least twenty men inside this building, we need to be silent. Take out the targets with suppressors and knives, be quiet. Should they notice us, we’re risking the release of the gas.”

“Understood.”, Domino said. She had stepped next to Syd, the Chimera operator she had an amicable rivalry with.

“Good, we’re going in two in four. Domino, you’re with Syd. Minotaur, Bale, you know it. Nikto, go with Kreuger. Otter, you’re with me.” Sebastian swallowed down the thick lump in his throat. The way Golem’s harsh eyes scrutinized him, telling him a silent ‘Don’t mess this up’, made him uncomfortable.

“Alright.”, Bale said, readying his weapon. “Let’s go, ladies.”

...

“Charly 7-1, your status.”, came Minotaur’s voice through the comm. He and his brother were the closest to Sebastian and Nikto’s team, therefore they relied the most on each other.

“Cleared the meeting room, going for the server room.”, Sebastian replied in a whisper, he was crouched next to an open door, waiting for Nikto to hunt down the guard before both could continue to the next room.

“Copy, we got the left hallway.”

“Copy that.” Sebastian circled around the door and made his way to the server room but shortly before he could enter it, an arm swung around his torso and pulled him back into the shadows. Immediately, he trashed his limbs around to free himself but it was in vain.

“Quiet.”, he heard the heavy accented voice of Nikto behind him. Sebastian tried to relax his tense muscles as he watched two men walking past them.

“Don’t do that again.”, Sebastian growled when Nikto let go of him.

“Scared?” He could hear the Russian’s smile underneath that strange face cover of his.

“You scared me, yes. Thought, I was getting kidnapped.”

“I got you, don’t worry.” With that, Nikto straightened his back and walked through the half-open door into the server room. Sebastian stared after him. What the hell?

A variety of blue, green and red blinking lights and the constant peeping of computers working greeted him, when he followed his teammate. Sebastian was well-versed in a diversity of technological objects but he couldn’t make sense of the server towers he saw in front of him.

“The hell is this all?”

“Guess they aren’t only busy with the gas.”, Nikto said, he nearly disappeared in the blue darkness of the room.

“We should inform Golem.”

“Tell him later.”, Nikto shrugged, looking around the room but it was empty. “Let’s continue.” Sebastian nodded though he didn’t agree with the decision.

“Alpha 2-2, passing through the server room, heading for RV.”, he said into the comm to let Minotaur and Bale know what was going on.

“Copy, Golem found the gas refinery.”

“Copy. Meeting in ten.” Sebastian walked out of the room but was soon pushed back into it as Nikto rushed past him to take out the guard. He kicked the man’s right leg away, taking his balance. The man fell and Nikto used the few seconds of distraction to cleanly stab his knife into the guard’s neck, he didn’t even have time to cry out in pain before the life left his body. Standing up again, Nikto wiped the bloody blade clean on his sleeve. Sebastian couldn’t help but suddenly feel very hot in his skin.

“Jesus.”, he swore under his breath.

“Clear, come one, Kreuger.”, Nikto looked over his shoulder at his mate. The Austrian swallowed at the mention of his name, his real last name. If Golem knew that this wasn’t just a code name to protect his identity? The German had learned to know him as Josef Doss.

“Y’know, I can protect myself.”, Sebastian grunted to hide his arousal.

“I do know.”, Nikto said. “You’re a capable soldier.” Fuck, where did this come from? Though, he might appreciate the praise but it coming from Nikto with his deep voice and the sexy accent made him even more agitated. Sebastian would bet that the Russian was grinning with amusement under his mask, if he even had noticed excitation within Sebastian. he really needed to get out of this damn building and back to the barracks to take a long shower and probably jerk of to the sound of Nikto’s husky voice in head. A positive aspect of being in Germany instead of some temporary makeshift base somewhere in Kastovia or Urzikstan was the endless warm water, no time restrictions, no rules of saving the precious resource.

Sebastian sighed, fucking hell.

“You know Golem?”, Nikto suddenly asked.

“I do, he was my Lieutenant back in the days when I still served the KSK.”, Sebastian answered truthfully.

“You close?”

“We were friends, yeah.”

“Not anymore?” Nikto halted to look at Sebastian.

“No.”

“Why?” Sebastian eyed his partner for a moment, having also stopped to not run into the other man.

“I fled, he helped me.”, he then said.

“Why angry with you then if he helped?”, Nikto tilted his head like a puppy trying to understand a new command.

“I did bad things, killed people.”, Sebastian shrugged.

“So, does he, so do we all.”

“I killed innocent people.” Sebastian corrected himself.

“Did you know?”

“There were five, after three I realized they were no threat but I continued until all of them were dead.” Sebastian watched Nikto closely as he revealed the truth about his escape from the KSK, somehow, he wanted the Russian to be disgusted with him, to back away and never have a high thought about him again. He wanted Nikto to hate him because that’s what normal people would do, that’s what Golem did, that’s what he did. But the older man’s blue eyes remained the same, nothing gave away his emotions, his thoughts about Sebastian’s past.

“Some people deserve it.”, Nikto concluded. “And- “, he made a pause. “you have changed, right?”

“I try to.”, Sebastian nodded.

“Good. Let’s go.” The Russian turned around and continued to the RV. A baffled Sebastian following him.

“All units, we captured a certain Alem Darzi, seems to be the head of this little venture here.”, Golem’s voice boomed in his ears as he spoke through the comm. “Requesting Exfil, meeting at the RV in 5.

“Got that.”, Sebastian answered and moved for the exit with Nikto. “We found big ass servers in one of the rooms.”, he continued, the subject having burned his tongue until now.

“What do you mean with that?”

“Well, to produce the gas, you don’t need such high-tech stuff.”

“I’ll inform the local military. Well done.”

“Alright, meeting in five, Charly 7-1 out.” Sebastian stared at Nikto’s back as they walked through the exit door back into the open. The light too bright after having spent an hour in the badly lit building. He couldn’t quite process what Golem had said. The man, always so reserved towards him since they had met again, just had lauded him. This day couldn’t get any stranger.

...

Sometimes, Sebastian thought, he shouldn’t make assumptions about the course of his life. Sometimes, he shouldn’t expect something to happen or something to not happen. He should take what he gets, the future being too unreliable to actually plan something important.

So, Sebastian found himself sitting on the porch of his barrack, looking into the distance and smoking a cigarette. The training ground for tanks and artillery training extended in front of him, a brown, used meadow with more dirt than grass, nevertheless, better than looking at the concrete jungle behind him.

They had returned around two hours ago, Laswell and Kamarov had debriefed with them for good half an hour before they could rush to the showers and call it a day. Sebastian even had to stay longer than the others because of his and Nikto’s discovery of the servers, though, they didn’t have much to say except that the technology was unusual for gas production. They were dismissed afterwards and Sebastian hurried to get away from all the people but especially Nikto. Did he always had to stand so close to him?

Now, he was freshly showered, skin cool and all arousal gone with a quick jerk off session. The cigarette doing the rest to fully calm down and relax after the mission. Sebastian didn’t actually like smoking that much but he couldn’t deny the pacifying effects it had.

“May I sit?” Sebastian flinched, jerking his head up to see Golem standing on the porch. The German was wearing military standard pants and a dark grey shirt.

“Yeah, sure.” He made more space for Golem to take a place next to him.

“You did a good job today.”, his old superior said, taking out his own cigarette and lit it.

“Thanks, I guess.”, Sebastian muttered. Silence settled between them, it wasn’t particularly uncomfortable and rather felt like old times but Sebastian couldn’t manage to relax.

“So, Kreuger? Is that your real name?”, Golem took a drag from his cigarette before he looked at Sebastian expectantly. “I am glad that you gave the military a false name.”

“Are you?” Sebastian exhaled the smoke, surprised to hear such things from Golem.

“I am, it gave you this chance now.”

“I already wasted my second chance when I left the KSK.”

“You didn’t go because you wanted to, you fled custody.”, Golem reminded him firmly.

“Why did you help me then if it’s such a burden to you?”

“I tried to integrate you, the team too, we wanted you around and I believed that behind your distant demeanor cowered a troubled mind. I helped you escape because I still believed in you, even then.”, Golem explained, his voice had lost the coldness. “And you used this chance, right?”, he looked at Sebastian with those attentive eyes of his.

“Don’t want to go through this again.”, Sebastian nodded. “Losing a friend.” Golem offered him a sad smile, both men knowing that they couldn’t rebuild what was broken but they could make this Armistice thing way easier if they got along smoothly.

“Whatever happened, I hope you had your righteous reasons.” Sebastian didn’t answer, just looked back at the horizon. “Besides, you might make some new friends.” There it was, the warm, fatherly tone in his voice that could make every person feel welcome.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

“You’re not a bad person, Sebastian.”, Golem patted him on the shoulder, flipped away his burned cigarette and stood up to leave Sebastian alone. The Austrian smiled, not at his former friend but at the distance, feeling a little more content in his own skin.

…

In the evening, after dinner, Sebastian headed for the bench behind the shower complex. It was a remote place, no way for security cameras to reach it. It was the only way to escape the hustle of the canteen and barracks. But when he reached the bench, it was already occupied by another person who Sebastian recognized immediately.

“Nikto.”, he greeted, not willing to leave again, so he sat down next to the Russian. “Also sick of people?”

“They’re very loud sometimes.”, Nikto nodded.

“They are.”, Sebastian agreed, sitting so close to the other man gave him flashbacks to his earlier activities in the shower. He quickly took a cigarette from the package in his breast pocket and lit it, inhaling the calming smoke. “That okay?”, he asked Nikto.

“Yeah.” Nikto shifted a little to look at Sebastian, only his eyes visible, the rest of his face was covered by a scarf and his slightly curly hair. “Saw you talking to Golem.”

“Oh, yeah. A real surprise, to be honest.”, Sebastian took a quick glance at his teammate to avoid getting lost in his blue irises.

“You good now? Friends again?”

“Hmm,” Sebastian snorted humorlessly, “We’re never going to be friends again but we get along at least.”

“He is no good friend if he left you.”

“He had all rights to do, what I did was horrible.”

“Why still defend him?” Sebastian flinched a little at the exasperated tone in Nikto’s otherwise calm voice. “It’s absurd, he left you alone.” The Russian added quietly.

“I deserved it.”

“No one deserves to be alone. What you did was bad but no soldier is without fault. They’re serving a system that bombed whole cities to eliminate terrorists. How many innocent civilians have died in crossfire? Enough!”

“This topic really gets you going, huh?”, Sebastian said, exhaling the smoke. “Look, Golem and I? We have some history but that doesn’t change anything. What happened runs deeper than just the dead people, okay? I am not defending him; I simply see his reaction realistically.”

“I am sorry.”, Nikto muttered. “You’re right, I just know how it feels to be alone, abandoned because they misjudge you.”

“You and the Bale twins. Aren’t you guys friends?”, Sebastian flipped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boots.

“They’re nice.”, Nikto said. “We’re comrades, no friends.”

“Uh.” Sebastian huffed, feeling the big ass sack of jealousy suddenly lifted from his shoulders.

“I’d like to be your friend.”, Nikto added. It sounded so innocently honest that for a brief moment, Sebastian could only stare at the other man in complete disbelief.

“What?”, he stammered.

“I’d like to be your friend.”, Nikto repeated.

“Yeah, I got that.”, Sebastian shook his head in order to concentrate. “No- I mean-shit.”

“Shit?”

“I-I can’t be your friend.”

“Oh.”, Nikto looked away, maybe to hide the pain in his eyes that Sebastian had seen nonetheless.

“No, no, don’t get me wrong. I would like that but-but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because- “, he ran a hand through his short air. “Because, when I am with you, I-I can’t focus. I can’t think straight and a real friend shouldn’t want to- “he took a deep breath. “to have sex with you.”

“You want to sleep with me?”

“Fuck, yes.” Sebastian felt like crying. This confession had lifted all burden and had given him new, heavier ones at the same time.

“That’s fine.”

“What?”

“I said that’s fine. I had my assumptions but I am not good at reading people. You are very attractive; I would like to experience sexual pleasure with you.” The way Nikto’s eyes crinkled at the edges told Sebastian that the man was actually smiling underneath that scarf. The Austrian looked into those bright blue eyes, desperately searching for an indication that his teammate was only joking, however, all he could see was brutal Genuity.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I?”

“Do you even like men?”

“I don’t know. I like you, though.”

“Shit, okay, okay. Uhm-let’s try something. “, Sebastian shifted to face the Russian fully. “Let me kiss you. See, if you like that.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want you to see my face.” There was a glimpse of uncertainty in Nikto’s eyes that made Sebastian hesitate, overthinking his words and next steps.

“I close my eyes.”

“Really?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

Sebastian nodded and shut his eyes, hearing the fabrics of Nikto’s uniform rustling. At first, he felt a cold hand covering his eyes as if to make sure that Sebastian wouldn’t take a look, then he felt it. The tentative press of warm lips against his own. A tingle spread in his stomach. Finally. Sebastian gripped Nikto’s neck, feeling the nothing but the scarf and hair but it was enough to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, it wasn’t so bad to have his eyes closed as his tongue slowly explored the hot mouth of his partner. It was enough to give Sebastian ideas that send electricity right to his groin and when Nikto let out a soft moan that was almost swallowed by their kiss, the Austrian let go. He opened his eyes when Nikto removed his hand, the scarf was back, covering half of his face.

“How did you like that?”, the younger man asked.

“It was very nice for a first kiss.”

“Don’t tell me, you haven’t kissed anyone before.”

“I did but this was my first kiss with you and I previously never liked it so much.” Sebastian let out a deep chuckle. “You’re aroused.”, Nikto noted.

“As I said, it’s hard to be around you for me.”, Sebastian smiled.

“I can help.”

“I bet you can.”

“You just have to close your eyes.”

“I can’t imagine, you’re that ugly to hide your face.”

“That’s- a talk for later.” Sebastian eyed his partner for a second, concluding that it might be a sensitive topic, so he nodded, leaned back and spread his legs. If it meant that Nikto would take care of his confined dick, he would gladly close his eyes. Next to him, he heard Nikto move, the bench creaking slightly when the Russian stood up. Sebastian blinked just to make sure that he wasn‘t suddenly sitting alone and Nikto had fled the area. But before he even could see anything beyond a blurry set of colors, two strong hands gripped each of his knees and spread them apart. The press of a body between his legs told Sebastian that Nikto had settled down in front of his crotch. Anticipation rising, it took far too long before cold fingers slit into Sebastian‘s waistband and pulled the pants down to the point that Nikto could free his raging hard erection. The coolness against the sensitive skin made him shiver as the Russian’s hand wrapped around the base of his shaft.

„Shit.“, Sebastian moaned as his partner pumped his cock one time, probably to try how it works best. After all, this wasn’t his own dick, so he couldn’t know whether the pressure and speed were satisfying.

„You like that?“, Nikto’s voice was husky, accent heavier than ever.

„Yeah, shit, go on.“, Sebastian sighed strained, muscles tensed. Nikto increased his movement to a faster rhythm while his other hand squeezed his thigh, hitting the right nerves. The Russian bend his wrist to add a massaging effect on his jerk off. Pleasure pooled in Sebastian’s groin and he felt like almost exploding.

„Fuck, I’m close.“, he groaned, his head hitting the wall of the building behind him but there was no pain, just Nikto who had stopped abruptly which made Sebastian whine in discontent. Soon enough, however, the hand was replaced with the heated wetness of the Russian’s mouth. He was actually going to suck Sebastian off.

„Oh my god.“, Sebastian clawed at the wood of the bench to take a hold of something. Nikto, though, was ruthless. His tongue memorizing the structure of veins as he popped his head up and down with determination. What would Sebastian give to see the Russian’s lips beautifully wrapped around his cock, wet with precum. But he respected Nikto’s wish about hiding his face.

It took only a few minutes more before Sebastian felt his orgasm getting too close.

“I’m close.”, he whimpered, yet Nikto didn’t react. In fact, he once more increased the speed, making pretty little noises. He was off the edge a second later with his left hand in his partner’s thick hair. Nikto swallowed obediently as the waves of cum hit his throat.

“Fuck, where did you learn that?”, Sebastian asked out of breath. He felt the weight of Nikto’s body on his legs as the Russian used them to support his arms to stand up after he had safely tucked Sebastian’s dick away. But before he allowed Sebastian to open his eyes again, he leaned in close, placing a kiss on the Austrian’s lips who could taste himself on his mate’s tongue.

“You may look now.”, Nikto said then.

“Fucking hell.”, Sebastian growled. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Did you like it?”

“Shit, of course I did.”

“You still want to have sex with me?” How could a grown-ass man like Nikto sound so innocent while asking such a question? How could this man in general be a cold-hearted killer in one second and a sweet boy in the next? Sebastian stared at the Russian between his legs, it happened a lot lately. He was simply too mesmerized by him.

“Yeah.”, he grinned, looping his arms around Nikto to get him close to his body again, pressing a bruising kiss to the exposed skin right beneath the scarf. “I couldn’t resist you.”

…

Right before Sebastian went to bed, he smoked one last cigarette to calm his mind and soul. The events of the day running wild in his head but the tingling feeling in his stomach outweighed the vortex of thoughts. He was happy.

“What are you smiling at?”, Golem stopped next to him.

“Nothing.”

“Had fun earlier?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Sebastian shrugged.

“Next time, you want to fuck around, find a more private place.”, Golem chuckled.

“You heard us?”

“Unfortunately, I did. Well, I heard you more than the other one but that doesn’t matter.”, the German gave Sebastian a light clap on the shoulder, it was almost too friendly. “Glad you’re not alone though. Keep him close, Kleiner.” He didn’t wait for an answer and left Sebastian standing wide-eyed at the barrack’s porch. This whole day had felt like a dream and Sebastian dreaded the moment he would wake up to the dreary life he had been living until yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tell me how you like it! I am super thankful for every nice and constructive comment. It only boosts my motivation. 
> 
> Note: I don't want to defend Krueger's actions concerning the dead civilians. But this story is from his view and he certainly has a different opinion than I do. Also, that Nikto accepted it so easily is because I think his emotions towards war and every horrible part of it, are very numb. He knows it isn't right but he doesn't care. 
> 
> I hope you're fine with that.


End file.
